Operation: REWIND
by Lil Cosmo
Summary: PG 13 to be safe. Numbuh 4 dies and is brought back to life two days before his death. Can he solve his own murder . . . before it happens? 34 Chapter 3 up after forever and a year
1. Default Chapter

Loading Operation: REWIND

**R**edo

**E**verything;

**W**ally

**I**s

**N**ow

**D**ead

Wally woke up groggily and pushed his blond hair out of his eyes carelessly. 'I'm forgetting something important,' he thought, then dismissed it. It was probably something trivial, like homework or a test or something.

He pulled on clean clothes and entered the 'living room' of the tree house. It was empty.

"Hey guys, where are you?" He called out. No reply. "C'mon now, this ain't funny."

Still no one responded, which meant one thing. They weren't here.

"Great! They probably went on a mission and left me." He exited the tree house and headed in a random direction when he saw the hearse.

'Who died?' he wondered, hoping it wasn't anyone he knew.

His curiosity caused him to follow it. He had to know who was in it.

He followed it to the funeral home where he saw . . .

"What are you doing here?" he asked his friends, who all looked grief stricken and teary. "Is it someone you know?"

No one replied. It was if Numbuh 4 wasn't even there.

"Stop ignoring me!" He shrieked.

Still no one made any sign that they noticed him.

Kuki opened her mouth and began to speak. "I didn't think he'd actually do it. When I saw him hold up the gun, I thought it was a toy. Then when he shot him, and all the blood and . . ." She broke off into heavy sobs. "We could have saved him, you know? I could have done something. Then he'd still be here. God, I-I loved him." She gasped for breath as the other members, while crying themselves, attempted to console her.

'See, she loved someone else. Not you. Never you. Loser. Look how hard she's crying for this guy you don't even know because he died. If you died, she'd probably throw a party or something. You wouldn't even have a tea party with her, and she's going through the death of the guy she loved. Sick freak! Console her, you jerk!' the voice in Wally's head shrieked.

"Um, Kuki, look . . ." He didn't finish, which wouldn't have mattered anyway since she was completely ignoring him.

"I want to see him," she made up her mind and approached the open casket. Wally followed, wanting to see the boy Kuki was crying so hard for.

She cryed over his body and ran out of the funeral home, tears streaming down her face. Wally looked at the corpse and gasped.

The boy had a waxy look to his skin, as if he were a manikin. His blonde hair covered his eyes.

Numbuh 4 read the name WALLABEE BEATLES written on a program of the funeral.


	2. second chance

The surroundings vanished around Wally and he was sucked into what appeared to be a black hole.

He shouted through the darkness, not really expecting a reply. "What happened?"

"You died." A deep booming voice drowned.

"What are you talking about?" He slightly stuttered.

"You saw the body, correct?"

"That wasn't me. It must have been another Wally." He stumbled over his words.

"Denial."

"Well then, if I am dead, then how come I was at the tree house, living?"

"You weren't."

"Yes I was! I was walking and everything."

"Actually, you were more of a walking spirit."

"You mean I was a ghost?"

"You could say that, I suppose."

"Then that means. . . Am I in Hell?"

"No."

"Heaven?"

"No."

"Limbo?"

"No."

"Then where am I?"

"This is where the spirits come when they aren't supposed to be dead yet."

"Huh?"

"You get a second chance to live."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you will be brought back to life and sent two days before your death. If you can solve your murder, then you're free to live. You have three chances to survive. If after the third time you are killed, you will be trully dead."

The meaning of the words hit Wally. "But how am I supposed to solve my own murder before it happens?"

But the voice didn't reply. The darkness began diminishing until Wally was back in the tree house, sitting on his wresting arena. The clock read 5:27 a.m. on Friday.


	3. nightmares

**AN: Guess what y'all. Are ya ready? I had like almost all of this fic finished . . . and the disk doesn't work! GAH! So . . . I rewrote it. Sorry its taken forever and a year.**

**Oh and this fic is based on REWIND by William Sleator. Points to Clara for pointing that out. Go Clara! Yay! Someone likes the books I like. And if you haven't read REWIND, well, its an AMAZING book. Totally makes you think about the afterlife and stuff (which is saying something since thinking is one of the last things I do).**

Kuki turned in her sleep, nightmares of dead body's clouding her mind. Just as she was about to reveil the face of the dead kid, she woke up in a cold sweat. A pair of deep green eyes stared at her from above.

"Oh my God!" She shrieked. "Numbuh 4, what're you doing in here? Jeez, you can't just sneak into someone's room like that. What is it?"

His eyes were wide and his skin was as white as a corpse. He didn't understand himself why he had snuck into the Asian's room. "Um," He stuttered, "I, er, I forgot, um, to, er, tell you good night last night so, er, goodnight."

She glanced at her alarm clock. "Wally, its five freakin' thirty. Don't you think its a little early to be telling me goodnight? Or a little late?"

"Its never to late," Wally mentally kicked himself. Wishing her good night? What kind of a stupid thing to say was that? "Okay, actually I, er, wanted to , um, ask something."

"Oh okay!" She couldn't stay mad at him. He looked so innocent sitting on the edge of her bed. "What is it?"

"Have you ever had a dream that seems so real that you aren't sure what's real or not?" He laughed nervously. "Okay, that sounded stupid. What I meant was . . ."

"Yes," She said softly.

"Yes it sounded stupid?"

"No. Yes I've had a dream like that." it had been haunting her for nearly a week now. The bullet piercing the unidentified kid. The blood spilling from his chest. And most of all the coffin. She couldn't see the boy, but she knew he was someone important to her. Someone she cared deeply about.

Someone she loved.

But after all it was a dream. "Why do you ask?" Kuki asked.

"Well, um, I had the weirdest dream last night. But it was so real . . ." He was so confused. He didn't understand it. Had it been a dream or real? He could practically feel that booming voice when it had spoke to him. But they say that you can feel certain things in dreams.

"How weird?" Kuki asked.

"Well, I . . ." The look of concern on her face stopped him. He didn't really want to tell her. She'd just think he was a lunatic. "I dreamed I had a giant, never ending pizza. It was the greatest pizza in the history of forever!"

"That's it?" Kuki was POed. "You woke me up to tell me about a pizza?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You woke me up at 5:30 in the morning to tell me about a lousy pizza? We have school today! I'm gonna fall asleep in class because of you! Just get out. Go."

She watched him exit.

Kuki flopped back on her pillows. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself out loud. Lately she had been unusually moody and irritable around the others. Ever since she had started having that dream.

"It's all in you head Kuki. You're probably just stressed about your English test today. OH MY GOSH! I so have to study!"

And with that, Kuki pushed the dream out of her mind to make room for an extreme cram fest.

**AN: Okay, not my best chapter but I'm trying! I tryed to add a little comic relief because its going to sad (eventually). And don't worry . . . this fic does have a plot! And sorry about the OOCness, but its necessary. Well actually, its just there . . . sorry if it offends.**


End file.
